Couples Costumes
by Mariavc
Summary: Skyeward AU. Skye goes to her new job's halloween party wearing a Belle costume. Everybody keeps asking her about Beast. Prompt: Everyone thinks we came to this party as a couple because our costumes match what's your name AU.


**A/N: Hello there! I was supposed to post this yesterday... but let's enjoy it today! It's not christmas yet!**

**So I took a few prompts from tumblr and wrote some Skyeward fluffy pieces for Halloween, hope you enjoy them :) Don't forget to tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> **Everyone thinks we came to this party as a couple because our costumes match what's your name AU**

Skye felt completely lost in her new boss' Halloween party as she walked in. It was huge and there were a lot of people- She really just wanted to find Jemma. She had been working for the firm just for one week and she really didn't know anybody. She got the job thanks to Jemma In first place.

Her enormous princess dress wasn't making her situation any easier.

"You're Skye, right?"

"What?" She heard and immediately turned around to see her boss. One of the most prominent lawyers in L.A. and he was wearing a hot dog costume. "Oh, Mr. Coulson, hello… yeah… I'm your new, well…hello sir" She shook his hand nervously but the man just smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you. I like the personally meet everybody. Jemma Simmons couldn't stop talking about you"

"Yeah, we graduated together. She's kind of genius though. I'll just do my best, you know… 110% percent" She smiled back, but then noticed that Mr. Coulson was looking at her dress. Why did she have to wear that stupid Belle dress?... or better, why did she wait until the last minute to buy a costume?

"So, you know Grant too?" Her boss asked with a creepy smirk.

Wait, who?

"Who?" Skye asked.

"Oh, look.. I would like you to meet my wife" Mr. Coulson completely ignored her confused face and his eyes sparkled with the sight of a woman wearing a huge mustard costume. Of course. "Audrey, honey. This is Skye, she's working in our environmental branch"

"Hello" The woman had a beautiful and kind smile, just like her husband "Nice to meet you. You look gorgeous in that dress!"

"Thanks… I didn't really-"

"So, where did you leave your beast?"

Skye frowned. "I didn't… bring one"

"Skye!" Someone else called her name, and she was kind of relieved to finally see Jemma. Her boss and her wife were starting to act really weird.

"I think I'll go and say hello to Jemma" Skye smiled politely "Amazing party sir, and Nice to meet you Mrs. Coulson"

She finally left to find a very excited Jemma Simmons with a cute guy next to her.

"Oh my God, he's…"

"Leo!" Jemma said. She was dressed as Jesse from Toy Story, and Leo had a Buzz Lightyear costume. Not Woody, Buzz, because of course Jemma would get the couples costumes right.

"It's just a quick vacation before I have to get back to London, but it's great to meet you"

Skye suddenly noticed that there were a lot of couples at the party.

"Skye?" Jemma said.

"Yeah?... right. Nice to meet you" She smiled.

"Did you come here with the beast guy?" Leo asked and Jemma jus laughed.

"Oh, no, no, no. He just came back from a business trip. They haven't even met" Then something clicked in her head. She looked at Skye and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing" Jemma smiled. "Would you mind if I ask you to get me a drink?"

"Well, yeah.. I mind. I can barely move with this thing"

"Come on! I really like this song and I want to dance. We'll be back in a minute. Just… wait for us at the bar!" She grabbed Leo's hand and then pulled him to the dance floor, leaving Skye alone again.

She sighed and made her way to the bar next to the pool. Outside was less crowded and fresh… she was all sweaty and uncomfortable now. When he reached the bar the guy smiled at her, and he was kind of cute. Maybe she should just stay outside. She smiled back.

Before she could say something he spoke first "So, you're the beast's date huh?"

The what? The bartender nodded at someone behind her and she turned around and holly crap, that guy was hot, and tall, and smiling at her.

And wearing a beast costume, of course. Now everything made sense.

"Belle?" He teased with a smile

"You don't look like the fairy tale type" That was the best line that she could came up with.

"Last minute shopping, and the only costume big enough to fit me. Your excuse?"

His smile was so beautiful, just like his whole face. Skye swallowed.

"I… last minute too, either this or the slutty… anything. If I was going to meet the boss I wanted to look decent, at least"

He actually blushed a little. Maybe he would have preferred the slutty options… it was a guy after all. Maybe he was just picturing her in slutty costumes, and Skye wasn't sure if that was a bad or a good thing.

"The princess suits you better. I'm Grant Ward" He offered his hand, Skye shook it "And everybody has been asking me about Belle, I didn't know why until now"

She smiled back and none of them seem to be bothered by the awkwardly long handshake. "Same! I'm Skye… the new recruit in environmental processes"

"You're Jemma's friend" He said and Skye nodded, still smiling like an idiot. "I've heard a lot about you, but didn't know that you were a princess"

She laughed, still looking like an idiot, was she flirting with him? She had to stop, or just… be less obvious.

"So, what did you hear about me?"

He pouted "Well, that you like to dance, and have drinks and, on occasion, you talk to the house furniture"

She laughed again.

"Ok Jemma didn't tell me all that"

"I know, but it would be a shame if I'm Belle and you're the beast and we don't dance" Less obvious was out of the window.

And then he bowed, actually bowed down in front of her and took her hand.

"Princess" He said and she bowed too. When did she become so lame? "Do you mind if we dance out here? Inside is kind of crowded"

Skye nodded and smiled "Here is perfect"


End file.
